


Hunter-somethings

by Keenir



Category: Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean discover evidence of Grimms.  :)<br/><span class="small">and Dean makes a movie reference.</span></p><p>A drabble.<br/><span class="small">tinnnny spoilers for <span class="u">Everybody hates Hitler</span></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunter-somethings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liliaeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/gifts).



"Whoa."

Dean set down the bagged, tagged, and in-a-jar remains of the third supernatural creature to have crossed his path since the _golem_. "What am I not going to believe this time, Sammy?" _Did the Men of Letters discover a cure for cancer while they were organizing everything and whatnot?"_

"According to this," Sam said, reading from the archival texts, "they were aware of a a group of people who hunted down - okay, this is a reference to another book's contents - but the Men of Letters and the _Grimm_ \- that's what it says they're called, Dean - abided by some sort of an agreement which divided the supernatural world between them. The Men of Letters got half, and the _Grimm_ got the...I want to say shape-shifters, but that's not what the Men of Letters called shape-shifters in the other documents."

"So, they're Hunters," Dean said. "These _Grimms_."

"No, this says the _Grimms_ are Hunter killers." _At least, killing any Hunters and Men of Letters who violate the agreement._

Dean snorted. "Hunter-Killers, Sam? Terminator this ain't."


End file.
